custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Into Darkness
The Championship of Death has begun! Enter your warriors now! Mission Into Darkness '''is a story written by the members of The Ignika League Story Prologue '''Read The Jareroden Saga:Season 3 chapter 4 first Sikle leapt out of a inter-universal portal, promptly followed by Dalgev. Sikle looked at the portal, which was rapidly dissipating. "Well, we're here." Dalgev stretched. "Ugh, yeah, wherever 'here' is." They both looked around, and saw that they were in a huge jungle. Sikle grunted. "Yeah, at least it seems we're at our destination." Dalgev turned to the forest. "Alright, now come on; we have a mission to begin." The two Toa ran toward the jungle, beginning their mission. Chapter 1 The towering, muscular Toa of Shadow tinkered with the data chip in his hands. His secretive contact had said that he would arrive at the location at exactly sunset. Nightwatcher was always punctual, and he became irritable when others were not. And, as many unfortunate beings have found out, an irritable Nightwatcher is a very bad thing for those that want to stay alive. He looked out through the window of the ramshackle hut and saw the last vestiges of daylight vanish over the gray horizon, not even paying attention to what he was doing with the data chip. As the sky darkened, Nightwatcher growled and turned around to watch his contact arrive. The contact was about the height of a Toa, his armor strong and powerful, his face hidden behind a dark hood. Clawed hands reached out at Nightwatcher as if making an attempt to intimidate him, but they only succeeded in annoying him. He was never intimidated. "Ah, Nightwatcher," said the being. "You showed up. I was wondering whether you'd lied about meeting me." "You know my reputation," replied the Toa coolly. "You also know that I don't lie. Merely deceive." "Let us dispense with the pleasantries," rasped the cloaked creature. "I have hired you for a mission. I want you to kill two Toa. I want you to do it neatly. Let no one learn of this." "Names?" "Sikle and Dalgev." "I can do that easily," said Nightwatcher. "What do I get for it?" "One thousand now, three thousand more after the job's done." "Are you... joking? I never do a job for less than five." "Very well," said the being with a somewhat edgy tone. "Five thousand. But only if you finish the job." "I am the greatest bounty hunter in the multiverse," the annoyed Toa replied. "You insult me. Now I shall have to take my annoyance out on the two Toa." He began walking towards the exit. "And not just that," interrupted the cloaked figure. "I want you to get that data chip to my associates." "Only for extra pay." "I've given you enough as it is." "Then I suppose I could... accidentally... drop the data chip somewhere." The cloaked figure sighed. "Very well. Another thousand. You try my patience. Now, out!" "I go when I say to go," snapped Nightwatcher, and teleported away. This would be a good day. Chapter 2 Sikle walked along side Dalgev. Silence reeked in the air. Dalgev broke the silence. “So what are we actually looking for here?” he questioned Sikle. “Weren’t you told?” Sikle preferred silence while he was thinking. But if Dalgev didn’t know why they were here, he might as well tell him. “No,” said Dalgev, in a neutral voice. “We were sent here by Helryx, to see if any life is in this dimension,” said Sikle. Suddenly a huge being sprung up, as if a trigger had set him off. Sikle and Dalgev readied their weapons. “Who are you?” Sikle spoke with a hardened tone. “I am the bounty hunter Nightwatcher” the giant being said, “and your killer.” No words could describe the battle that unfolded. Dalgev used his Great Mask of Cyclones to conjure up huge cyclones. He combined this with his Plantlife powers, creating a huge spinning grass and vine cyclone. Sikle used his Ice powers to attempt freeze the huge figure, but failed when he received a punch to the stomach. Dalgev, noticing his fallen comrade, threw himself at the Nightwatcher. He deflected easily, but only after he had stabbed him in the arm. Nightwatcher wailed in pain for a few moments, he then unleashed his fury on Dalgev. Sikle used this opportunity to blast him with ice. “NO!” screamed Nightwatcher as he froze on the spot. “That won’t stop him,” said Dalgev, panting. “I know, but it gives us a head start,” he replied. At first, Dalgev didn’t know what Sikle meant, but as the ice surrounding Nightwatcher cracked, he knew that they had to run. They were only a few hundred metres away when they heard the ice shatter into a million pieces. “You can’t run forever, cowards!” roared Nightwatcher with rage. He somehow knew that this mission would be worth its weight in gold. Either that or more. Chapter 3 The tall Elemental Prince of Annihilation watched with amusement as the two Toa fought Nightwatcher. She was the last of her kind, and the leader of the secret race known as the Corpsians. And she knew all that the toa did not. THey thought they were smart, defeating the toa of Shadow, but Eostra knew otherwise. Eostra knew all... Farther away, three beings stood in silence. One was veiled in some cloak of shadows, another was tall and deathly, and the last was short and insectlike. It was he who spoke first. "Nightwatcher is getting sloppy. He failed to kill the Toa." "This was meant to be. Nightwatcher and his contact are but pawns in our eternal battle for control of the Multiverse. He will persue them. They will flee. He will not kill them. And they will be drawn into the heart of our empire. "And we just kill them?" Asked the tall being. "No, fool." hissed the third being. Its voice was terrible, like a knife on stone. It was a voice of terror, a voice of dread, a voice of evil. It ran deeper than blood, darker than shadows, and more terrible than all evil. It was a voice from the very depths of depravity, a voice so evil that nature recoiled from the sound. Even its companions recoiled. "We lure them in, and we will devour their souls. We will steal their knowledge. We will gain their powers and abilities. And, with their memories to guide us, we will lead our hordes to claim another universe. They will be ours." The Insectlike warrior nodded, but the tall being seemed unsettled. "Surely Nightwatcher knows of us know, or at least his contact?" "Nightwatcher is...smart." The Veiled being spoke in its terrible voice. "He suspects he is being used, but for what, he does not know. Or care. He's a bounty hunter, he's paid to do a job. If he does it, he'll do it without asking questions." "However, the contact was easy to dominate. I destroyed him, but kept his destruction a secret from Nightwatcher. I used the husk to give Nightwatcher his role, then killed the contact. He knew too much." "Ah, yes." said the tall being. "But Nightwatcher is strong warrior. How will we eliminate him?" "With luck, the Toa will, or one of Eostra's Corpsians." "And if they do not?" "Then I will...Personally." Chapter 4 Two Skakdi stood outside of a run-down fortress,on the central district of Trita Nui. One of the Skakdi gripped his blade."Ugh,where is that scout?" The other Skakdi pointed to the northern beach."I think I see hs boat." Sure enough,the boat hit the shore,and a Vortixx stumbled out of it. The Skakdi weilding the sword raised an eyebrow."What happened to you?" The Vortixx scout groaned."I failed." The other Skakdi frowned."Hmm,the boss won't be happy." The Vortixx looked down at his feet,and gulped,knowing that his life was,most likely,about to end. .... Toa Sedriss,Toa of Iron,sat on his makeshift throne,deep in the fortress. He tossed an Iron star up and down,deftly catching it between his fingertips. Ah,how he remembered how he elevated to such power.He originally protected an island southeast of Tersvranem.Then,about 10,000 years ago,the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked.Sedriss and his allies fought to the very last Toa,which was him.But,instead of slaying him,they exposed him to a Shadow Leech,turning him to a being of evil.But,he felt that he was made for bigger things,so,he killed his captors,and escaped.Eventually,he joined a low-ranking gang,and quickly elavated through its ranks.He then killed it's leader,atomaticly making him the leader of the gang. Now,he was the most powerful crime lord in the whole universe. His musings were interrupted by the door opening,and the Vortixx walked in. Sedriss looked at the Vortixx."Yes,what is it?" The Vortixx looked at the ground."I'm sorry sir,I failed." Sedriss' eyes narrowed."The rival gang discovered you?" The Vortixx shufled his feet."Yes." Sedriss continued to toss the star."I am...dissapointed to hear that." The Vortixx gulped,and stuttered."I,I'm sorry,sir.P,please give me another c,chance." Sedriss tossed the star,which buried itself in the unfortunate Vortixx's forhead,killing him instantly. Blood ran down his face,as he lay,eyes still open,on the cold,hard floor. Sedriss sat back down,a grim look on his face."No one ever fails Toa Sedriss,if they want to live." Chapter 5 Sikle and Dalgev sprinted out of the jungle. Eventually they stopped,panting. Sikle looked up,his chest heaving."I think we lost him." Dalgev wiped the sweat off his brow."Yes,whoever,or whatever that thing was." Before they had time to react,they were attacked by several beings,and were knocked unconsious. .... Hours later,they wore jolted awake by cold water. They opened their eyes,to see that they were surrounded by five Toa. Sikle looked at them."Hey,What's going on!" A Toa pointed his blaster in Sikle's face."Shut up." All of them fell silent,when a Turaga walked in to the tent. He motioned to the Toa,who lowered their weapons. He then looked at Sikle and Dalgev."Who are you?Did the empire send you?!" The two Toa were baffled."What?" The Toa surrounding them raised their weapons. The Turaga looked at them strait in the eyes."What are your names?" Sikle looked at him."My name is Sikle." Dalgev also looked at the Turaga."And my name is Dalgev." The Turaga looked at his two prisoners,then at the other five Toa."Release them." The Toa released them from their bonds. Sikle and Dalgev stood up."Thanks." The Turaga beckoned to the seven Toa,who followed him out. The two former captives looked around. They were in a large village,with Matoran going about their buisiness. Sikle looked at the Turaga."Who are you?" The Turaga turned around."I am Turaga Aplics." PART 2 Aplics then left the seven Toa to get aquanted. Sikle looked at them"So,wat's your names?" A female Toa of Stone answered first."My name is Stronna." Next,a Toa of Fire answered."I am Firon." Then,a Toa of Earth answered."I'm Rumblax." And then,a Toa of Glass answered."And my name is Typhax." Finally,only the leader was left. He then stated his name."My name...is Cardack. .... Sedriss was sitting on his throne,thinking of what news one of his spies had reported:Two more Toa had arrived in the universe,and could cause great problems for him. It seemed that they were in Aplics' village,and had joined forces with him. Sedriss was one of the few beings who knew that he was a member of a secret resistance,against the Empire of Shadows. One of his Matoran gangsters ghose that moment to walk in. Sedriss looked at him."What is it?" The Matoran started telling sedriss what he already knew. Sedriss stoped him in mid-sentence."I already know that,fool." The Matoran stared at his feet."Well,what should we do?" In a flash,Sedriss was out of his throne,and had the Matoran's neck in a vice-like grip. He squeezed so hard,that eventually the Matoran's head rolled to the floor. Sedriss spoke to no one in particular."I say we pay...a "visit" to Aplics' village." Chapter 6 Nightwatcher stopped and looked around. He knew he was a pawn. Or so everyone thought. Nightwatcher was far to powerful to be merely a pawn. He chose not to kill the two toa. It made those who were watching him think he was... not powerful. But he was. He was Nightwatcher. He knew everything that was going on around him. He knew the location of half the beings in the universe. And he had the power of an army of Makuta. One thing was sure; he was NOT a pawn. He smiled. A Vandrox was watching him, preparing to pounce. In a heartbeat, Nightwatcher had analized his position, his attack crouch, and how the animal intended to attack. He also noted the speed of wind, and all obstacles he would need to maneuver. He decided not to blast the beast into a pile of dust. It would be far more interesting to duel it. Besides, he sensed the presense of his watchers. The Vandrox pounced. Nightwatcher yawned and struck the beast with his sword gently, to Nightwatchers standards, but the beast went flying out of the jungle and into the sky, landing, Nightwatcher guessed, about five miles away. He shrugged, and continued on his peaceful stroll through the jungle. He came to a cave and went in like there was nothing to it. And easily, he found that there was an opening to a base of some kind. He deduced easily that two toa must be here, because of the tracks in the sand. It looked like multiple beings were shuffling their feet. That ment they were probably carrying something; a toa. Nightwatcher smiled at the simplicty of the thing. Even those who were watching. They had no idea who they were dealing with. Soon, the time would come when Nightwatcher would everyone that was involved in this scheme. And he would walk a way with the small bounty of six thousand. Pity, he thought. But who knows? Maybe those he killed would have some money on them. With a smile, Nightwatcher turned the metal door into the base into dust with a mere thought. When he entered, he found five matoran standing there, on guard. He telekinetically choked them all to death, and stepped into a room where seven toa were having a conversation. "Well hello there." Nightwatcher said, "I believe we have some un-finished buisness. But you can be sure your friends will have the same fate as you." Chapter 7 Smiling grimly, Nightwatcher appeared like a shadow into the rooms with the Toa Eulalia. "I belive we have unfinished business, fools. Now i'll take your heads home with me on a pike." Quicker than lightning, the bounty hunter lashed out at Stronna, knocking the Toa over. Cardack lept out of the way."Stronna!" Cardack rushed at Nightwatcher. The hulking Toa of Shadow grabbed Cardack,by his leg,and slammed him through the wall,and into the village. An evil grin spread across Nightwatcher's face."Two down." .... Sedriss looked at the walls of Aplic's village,with two-score Blue Shadow soldiers with him. He signalled for twenty of them to go right,and twenty to go left. The ghost of a smile crept across his face. It was slaughtering time. .... Nightwatcher punced Rumblax,sending him a foot into the ground. He spun around,and grabbed Firon by the neck. To his surprise,and slight pain,Firon turned into a blue-hot bolt of Fire,escaping Nightwatcher's grip. He materialised in front of him."Come on!Is that all you got?" All the time Firon was talking,Nightwatcher was charging up a bolt of Shadow. He released it,and sent Firon slamming into the wall surrounding the village. Now,only Typhax,Dalgev,and Sikle was left. It would not last. Nightwatcher charged at Typhax,bowling him over. He stepped on the unfortunate Toa of Glass,knocking him unconsious. Dalgev lept on his back,and held on. Nightwatcher ripped Dalgev off his back,and slung him like a rag-doll. Dalgev hit the wall with a sickenning crunch,imedeatly knocking him out. Now,only Sikle was left standing. He activated his jetpack,and flew over Nightwatcher's head. Nightwatcher grabbed Sikle by his leg,and slammed him on the ground. Sikle opened his eyes,to see Nightwatcher looming over him. He raked his Ice Barb across Nightwatcher's face. Blood ran down his face,as he brought his Nightstaff,hard,on Sikle's head,knocking the Toa into merciful unconsiousness. He looked around at the seven unconsious Toa,and Matoran killed in the crossfire. The Toa were alive,barely,but,the empire would pay a higher price for them being alive. He smiled,and teleported himself and the Toa away... .... Sovnoron sat in his thron,deep in what was once the Colisiem of Metru Nui. Thousands of years ago,the Empire of Shadows,his faction,attacked this universe. The universe was launched into a three-thousand year-long war,inevitably ending in the empire's victory. Now,hardly any resistance is left. His reminising was iterrupted by Nightwatcher,and seven unconsious Toa. Sovnoron got up."Ah,Nightwatcher,I see you competed your mission,and it seems you have brought extra,the Toa Eulalia.Excelent." Nightwatcher crossed his arms."Yes,now,where's my bounty?" Sovnoron signaled to one of his servants."Give him his pay." The being brought a,very heavy,bag. Nightwatcher took the bag,and looked over his contents,murmuring."Ah,all two million." He looked up."It has been a...pleasure...working with you." Sovnoron didn't answer,and Nightwatcher left. When the bounty hunter was gone,a smile crept across Sovnoron's face."Yesss,I'm going to have fun with these.Yessss..." Chapter 8 Sedriss stood at the foot of a hill, watching his Blue Shadow warriors pour over the hills and strike down scores of Matoran. These Mataran were brave, almost suicidal. But Sedriss had spent nearly a thousand years fighting wars against the various Crime Lords of this jungle universe. He'd sent a message to Sovornorn through another matoran gangster, urging him to send the visious Bounty Hunter called Nightwatcher to take the Toa Eulalia out. They didn't last long. Sedriss had waited far too long for this moment. He'd planned this takeover for over 1,000 years of death. Grabbing his tri-barreled shotgun, he charged into the visious battle, activating his Tryna to raise fallen Blue Shadow warriors and Matoran corpses. He felt his heart quicken. Soon this battle would be over. Aplics watched the battlefield and knew they couldn't win. Though most of the Blue Shadows were dead, It had cost the Matoran far more. A ragged twelve were still fighting, with others fleeing or wounded. And Sedriss had reanimated far more corpses with his Tryna, and the zombies, while slow and weak, were many. He turned to a Le-Matoran called Hidev. "We need to run!!! Let's get out of here!!" Hidev and he found two other living Matoran, A Ko-Matoran and a Ga-Matoran, and raced away from the battlefield. He turned to the Ga-Matoran, Silicksa. "I think we're- He broke off. A dark shape had coalesced before him. "Die, old fool." Suvtav leered. Coming Soon... Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Requesting:Serrakaan1407 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Characters *Sikle *Dalgev *Nightwatcher *Nightwatcher's Contact *Two Skakdi *A Vortixx *Sedriss *A veiled being *A tall, black-armored warrior *An insectoid being *Aplics *Stronna *Firon *Rumblax *Typhax *Cardack *A Matoran Gangster(Deceased) *Several Matoran(Deceased) *Over Forty Blue Shadow Soldiers *Sovnoron *An EOS Servant *Hidev *Silicksa *Alternate Karvax *Suvtav Category:Jareroden97 Category:Stories Category:The Ignika League Category:J97-S1407 Storyline